In recent years, low power idle states are limited to statically defined durations. The low power idle states are initiated/terminated based on a mapping of low power platform states to acceptable device power states for associated devices. The acceptable device power states are often programmed in the basic input output system (BIOS) of a computing device and, therefore, do not monitor hardware configuration changes that can occur during runtime of the computing device.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.